Harry Potter and the Weiss Witch
by o0oYumi-chano0o
Summary: This story basically tells about a powerful witch with unique powers who enters Harry Potters world.
1. Birthday Gift

Title: HARRY POTTER'S MAGICAL FRIEND  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: Hi! This is my first fic and I would just like you to know that I am sorry if I made any mistakes in making this fic. Hope you enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 1 - BIRTHDAY GIFT  
  
Slyth, Harry's new pet snake that was given by his bestfriend, Hermione, had to tickle Harry's ear to get him to snap out of his daydream about Hogwarts. He missed school so much that he would do just about anything to live there during the summer. He knew it was impossible ,but if he did even if he was all alone it would be much better than living with the Dursleys.  
  
Harry hadn't told the Dursleys about his new pet snake. God knows what Uncle Vernon's going to do when he finds a three foot long silvery blue snake slithering around Harry's bedroom. Harry had told Slyth that it would be best if he would stay under his bed most of the day just incase one of the Dursleys might peek into his room without Harry knowing.  
  
It was nice to have a snake to talk to, still it wasn't the same as talking to a real person. Slyth would only talk about his home and the rest of his family back where he came from, because he didn't really know much about the real world, since he had been taken from his family when he was just a few weeks old and had been kept in a cage ever since.  
  
Slyth wasn't totally boring. Actually he's really quite wise and very good at giving advise. It's just that when he starts talking about his family he would just go on and on and on. It would sometimes make Harry wish that he wasn't a Parselmouth, just so he wouldn't have to listen to Slyth's dragging stories.  
  
He started thinking if he should ask Ron if he could stay with him and his family at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. The Dursleys surely wouldn't mind. They'd be more than happy just to get rid of Harry.  
  
Yet Harry felt a bit embarrassed to stay at Ron's even though he knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would love to have him stay. It was just that Harry didn't want to be a burden to Ron's parents since they already had seven children to take care of in the house. Having one more kid around didn't seem like a good idea to Harry. But after a while, Harry erased all those negative thoughts from his mind and decided to owl Ron to ask if he could stay.  
  
He sat down behind his desk and pushed all his birthday presents away to give him room. Then he pulled out a quill and a parchment from the top drawer. Only when he had begun to think about how to start off his letter, that he noticed the loud hooting sound that Hedwig had been doing to get Harry's attention. Harry quickly got the message. Hedwig really wanted to get out of her cage since she wasn't really used to being in one for such a long time. Harry automatically got up and walked to Hedwig's cage. He stuck in his finger and petted the snowy owl's head. This quickly stopped Hedwig from making anymore noise.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you out soon." he told her, at the same time, wishing that she would understand. After a few seconds of petting he saw Hedwig stare at Slyth's direction. Harry knew that Hedwig didn't like having a new pet around. Especially when Harry's new pet was a snake!  
  
He walked back to his desk and sat back down to continue concentrating on his letter. Then finally the right words came into his head.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hope you're doing well. I'm.fine, I guess. So how's everyone at the Burrow doing? I hope they're ok too. Thanks for all those presents you, Gred and Forge sent me. Especially that snitch keychain. It's really cool how its wings pop out everytime I throw it across the room. And say thank you to your mother for me for all that food she sent and that new green sweater with a lightning bolt. You know what Hermione gave me for my birthday? A pet snake! Not a book! A snake! I'll have to owl Professor Dumbledore to see if it's alright if I bring a snake to Hogwarts.  
  
His name is Slyth. I couldn't name him because he already told me his name. It was kind of weird at first being able to talk to your pet snake, but after a while you start to like it. I'll introduce you to him when you'll get to see him. ("Oh wait, that reminds me, I'll have to thank Hermione for her gift. I'll send her an owl right after I finish Ron's letter", Harry thought.)  
  
There's something else I wanted to ask you about. I wanted to know if you're doing anything for the summer. If you're not I was wondering if I could stay with you and everybody else at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. I'll understand if all of you are busy. I could always ask Sirius or Hermione. No I don't think Hermione's a good idea.. Anyway.whatever's alright with me. Well, that's about it. I'll be waiting for your reply.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry let out a huge breath and started rolling up the letter. He stood up to walk over to Hedwig's cage. He saw that Slyth had already gone under Harry's bed to take a nap, so now it was ok if Harry let Hedwig out of her cage. Then he opened the lock, not having to open the opening of the cage to let her out since she practically pushed it open herself, because she had been so anxious to get out. Harry would have let her out earlier, but he couldn't since she always flew around the room chasing Slyth and trying to poke him with her beak. Once, Harry tried to make them friends, but it didn't work out because right when he let Hedwig out of her cage Slyth hissed at her and Hedwig went wild. Then Harry decided that there's nothing he could do to make them get along.  
  
Exhausted from all the work he had done for the Dursleys an hour ago, Harry ached just to jump onto his bed and fall into a deep sleep. But he can't because he still had to write a letter to Hermione and maybe another for Sirius. He was worried about his godfather. And wanted to know if he could probably stay with him if Ron couldn't let Harry stay with him and his family during the summer.  
  
The moment he had finished writing the last two letters, he quickly tied all of them to Hedwig's leg and set her out into the night. Glad for finally finishing all his work he fell onto his bed and did what he's been wanting to do hours ago, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Author: So what do you think? Hope you guys liked it! There will be more chapters coming. I'm planning on making this fic look like a novel if I have to. 


	2. New Neighbor

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: Hi it's me again. This chapter is nice. Just wanted y'all to know that. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - NEW NEIGHBOR  
  
It's been weeks ever since Harry had received Ron's reply. It turns out that Ron and his family have left to go to Romania to visit his brother, Charlie. Harry wasn't totally upset about it. He couldn't blame Ron for not bringing him to Romania. Harry didn't really want to go there anyway.  
  
"I guess I'm stuck with the Dursleys.", he whined.  
  
He had received a letter from Sirius too, and Sirius said that Harry couldn't stay with him this year, because it still wasn't safe. Harry wished Sirius wasn't so over-protective. He wanted to live with Sirius so badly that he wouldn't even care if they had to live in a cave or live off rats( "Well, maybe not rats.").  
  
He put the thought out of his mind and focused on where he was going. Harry had left his house to go for a walk in the park. He couldn't stand staying in the house and not do anything. The only thing Harry did was study his spellbooks. And he didn't find it that boring.  
  
And again, Harry got lost in his thoughts. He didn't realize that he had been walking and looking straight ahead into nothingness. Thinking about all of those cool new spells that he will learn. Just at that same moment, Harry had bumped into somebody.  
  
"Ow!", he cried as the other person said the same thing.  
  
When he realized what he had done he turned around to apologize. Just when he had opened his mouth to say sorry, no sound came out. The reason for this was because Harry had just bumped into the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life. Even thought she wasn't standing up, Harry could tell that she was tall. The girl had long shiny jet-black hair. Her skin was so pale, but she still had a bit of pink on her cheeks. Her outfit was pretty tight. She was wearing black pants and a gray sleeveless shirt with a small black jacket to go with it. She was slim and looked really fit. Really fit. Harry realized that he had been staring at her. He gave himself an inward shake. And extended his hand to help her up.  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't realize where I was going. I'm sorry.", he told her as he pulled her up.  
  
When she got up, she gave him a smile. To Harry, her smile made him feel like he wanted to fall on his knees and praise her.  
  
"Oh that's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean it. By the way, are you alright?", she asked kindly.  
  
She was so polite, it made Harry's heart melt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok.", he said.  
  
"That's good.er.are you from around here?", she asked.  
  
"Well yeah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just moved in and I've never been around Privet Drive.", she said.  
  
("Holy crap! She's staying in Privet Drive! That means we'll be neighbors! Oh I'm never going to think about leaving this place again!", Harry thought wildly to himself.)  
  
"That's great! My house is at number 4, Privet Drive. I could show you around if you want.", he said gladly.  
  
"Really? That's very kind of you. I'll be looking forward to it.", she said, full of excitement.  
  
("So will I..", Harry thought to himself.)  
  
Harry was going to introduce himself to her, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Oh I am so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aya, Aya Li."  
  
"Name's Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Aya looked as if she was curious about his name, but recovered right away. Harry wondered why, but he didn't ask. She gave him a smile. Showing him that she was really delighted to have met him.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Harry.", she looked down at her watch and looked back at him just as quickly and said.." I have to go. There are a lot of things that I still have to unpack. Sorry I couldn't stay long, Harry. Maybe you and I can go out for a walk tomorrow.'  
  
"Sure. No problem.", was all he said.  
  
Aya smiled, then she quickly turned around and started walking towards her house. Harry watched her as she walked down the sidewalk. He felt a rush of happiness inside him. He was ecstatic about having a new friend, especially one that is living so close to his house.  
  
Smiling stupidly, he skipped and hopped all the way home, not caring what other people who were watching him, thought.  
  
Author: Don't worry all of you Harry Potter fans. Harry will not act remain like a total idiot in the following chapters. I had to do something really exciting to keep the viewers interested in my fanfic. I hate to admit, my first chapter was kinda boring, wasn't it? Well, anyway, I know all of you are wondering who Aya really is. Do you really wanna know? If you do, then keep reading my chapters and you'll find out. You'll be surprised. I know it. 


	3. A Snake's Advise

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: This chapter's really sad. And this is where you'll find out how Slyth is really like. It took me one night to make this chapter (it's obvious since it's so damn short), so I hope you'll like it anyway.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - A SNAKE'S ADVISE  
  
Three days left until Harry had to leave to go to Hogwarts. This was the first time in five years that Harry didn't want to leave for Hogwarts. Harry felt really strange. The reason was because he didn't want to leave Aya.  
  
Harry and Aya became good friends fast. Both of them have been going out (not dating, just going out) for about a month and Harry also thought it would be best if he hadn't told her yet what he really was, a wizard. Harry thought that she might not be ready to hear this sort of thing. Once Harry had almost told her, but he started thinking before he had begun to say anything and ended up saying something stupid to cover up what he was just about to tell her. He was also afraid. Afraid that she might just laugh at him and think that he was crazy. If she had believed him, she probably won't be his friend anymore, because she wouldn't want to hang around with a freak. Yet Harry felt bad about not letting her know the truth about him too.  
  
Harry twisted and turned on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Aya. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. He wanted to know.  
  
From all the noise that Harry was making, both Hedwig and Slyth couldn't get any sleep. Slyth had had enough of this. The silvery blue snake came out from under Harry's bed and went on top of it. Harry was awake. He looked at Harry in the eye. His scaly face came close to Harry's. Almost making Harry think that Slyth was planning on eating him.  
  
"You could wake up the whole neighborhood with all that noise you're making. Did you know that?", the snake said in a threatening sort of voice.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't get any sleep.", Harry said groggily as he was starting to sit up.  
  
"I noticed that. Come on, boy. Best we get it over with.", the snake said hurriedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about. You're thinking about her. And it's driving you mad.", the snake said knowingly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Slyth.", Harry said in a rather mean way.  
  
"Don't deny it, boy. I know you're thinking about.what's her name, Maya?"  
  
"Its Aya.", said Harry.  
  
"Alright, boy. No need to get all angry.", he stopped and then added, "..so..", waiting for Harry to say something.  
  
"So.", Harry said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Stop playing, boy. You better tell me something so we can stop that groaning of yours.", the snake said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"...fine.", Harry said reluctantly. " I don't know what happening to me exactly. I just.don't feel like going back to Hogwarts."  
  
"You don't feel like leaving Aya."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I can tell. The only thing you've been talking about for the past month was Aya. And I'm sure Hedwig noticed it too, as stupid as I think she is.", he said as he gave Hedwig a menacing look.  
  
"Alright, I'm thinking about her. I just feel bad about leaving her. All alone. You know she lives by herself in that house?"  
  
"Yesss.you've told me.(for about the fiftieth time already)", he added in a very silent whisper so that Harry wouldn't hear. "But I think that's not the only reason why you don't want to leave her. I have to say this Harry and I know you're going to deny it at first, but I still have to tell you.you're in love with her."  
  
"What?! No I'm not! How could I be? Aya and I are just friends.", Harry said firmly.  
  
"Just friends, eh? I don't hear you talking about Hermione in that kind of way.", Slyth said knowingly.  
  
"Well Hermione's different."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is.", he said disbelievingly.  
  
Harry kept his head down and was silent for a few minutes, then he looked up at Slyth. Slyth was still there, just watching Harry. His scaly face showed sympathy for Harry. It hurt Slyth to see Harry this miserable. It hurt Slyth even more when Harry started speaking.  
  
"Slyth, d-do you really think that I-I love her?", Harry said as his voice was breaking slightly. He wasn't crying. It was that Harry felt terrible.  
  
"I think that may be it, Harry. I've never seen you act this way for another person before. Even though I haven't known you for a long time, I can tell when a person's in love with a someone or not."  
  
"What am I going to do? I still haven't told her that I'm leaving. And she doesn't know that I'm a wizard yet.", Harry asked eagerly.  
  
" Tell her how you feel about her. Tell her that she's the only person that makes you feel really happy. And that you are leaving in two days. I think it's best if you don't tell what you are. Maybe you should just tell her that your Aunt and Uncle are sending you to boarding school. It would be better that way. I know it's tough , but.it's the only thing you could do."  
  
"I'll tell her.tomorrow. Slyth.can I ask you something?"  
  
"You already did, but I guess another one would be alright."  
  
"Do you.do you think she.likes me?", Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Harry, if she didn't I would have already told you to forget about the bitch and leave.", Slyth said, as he laughed at his own joke.  
  
Harry was laughing too. Harry was really fond of Slyth's jokes. He supposed that Slyth had been watching to much TV while he was gone. It was getting late and Harry had to wake up early tomorrow. So he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Slyth was still there watching him. Then Slyth finally turned to go under the bed. He thought that he heard Harry say "thank you", but he convinced himself that he was just imagining it. When he got to the floor, before he went under the bed, he looked at Harry one last time and was happy to see Harry with a big smile on his face.  
  
Author: Niiice, wasn't iiit? 


	4. Goodbye For Now

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: I ran out of things to say.just enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 4 - GOODBYE FOR NOW  
  
The day after that horribly night, Harry wasn't able to tell Aya that he was leaving. He decided that he would tell her the next day, when he had more guts. That day couldn't come any faster than it should. Harry was scared out of his mind. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her and that he was going to leave the next day. He had all the words memorized, but now he couldn't remember one single word. He rehearsed in his bedroom yesterday over and over again, but now it seems that he didn't rehearse anything. He had to pull himself together. He had to be brave. Yes he did. So Harry puffed up his chest and held his chin high, but all that bravery went away when somebody tapped his shoulder. He knew who it was, and right then and there, he wanted to scream, but instead he let out a loud squeak. Harry was embarrassed to have done that.  
  
"Hey, Harry.", Aya said.  
  
Harry turned around and tried to put on a big smile. And when he did, he had the strangest feeling that he looked like a total retard.  
  
"Aya.hi.", he said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry. You look a litte pale. Are you sick?", she asked sympathetically.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. I just.Aya, I have to tell you something. It's important."  
  
Aya looked even more shocked than she already did.  
  
"Oh no! Are you dying?!", she cried.  
  
This kind of reaction wasn't what Harry was expecting. It made him laugh out loud. Harry started laughing hysterically it made Aya frown at him. She didn't understand why he would laugh at her like that.  
  
"I'm not gonna die, Aya.", he said as he tried to control his laughter. "I just wanted to tell you something important, that's all."  
  
"..oh..", was all she said, obviously still angry with Harry.  
  
"Come on, let's go the park. I'll tell you there."  
  
They both walked to the park. Aya was eager to know what he was going to tell her and kept bugging Harry the whole way to the park. As they both arrived at the park, Harry led Aya to a bench where there were no people. And she sat down on it, then Harry took up the space right next to her. Aya stared at him and waited. He didn't look at her. He was sitting with his hands folded and his head down. When he spoke he still kept his head down.  
  
"I'm leaving.", he said.  
  
"Excuse me?", she asked, rather surprised by what Harry said.  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle are sending me to boarding school tomorrow.", Harry said in a depressed voice.  
  
"What?! They can't, Harry! Why would they make you leave? And why so soon?!", she cried as she stood up from the bench.  
  
Harry stood up quickly. And held her hand. Harry had an odd feeling when he did so. He never held a girl's hand in that kind of way. Not even Hermione. When they were standing so close to each other with their faces almost at the same level was when Harry realized that he was taller than her. Harry always thought that she was taller but he guess it was because she was always wearing high heels.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Aya. I was going to tell you before, but I couldn't because I was scared."  
  
"But you still should have told me. ", Aya said. The tears were starting to build up in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Harry lifted his free hand and wiped away the tears that have begun to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"There's something else that I wanted to tell you.", he said as he caressed her cheeks.  
  
Her eyes suddenly looked straight into his green eyes. She looked suddenly interested on what he was about to say next. She thought she knew what was coming.  
  
"Aya, I.I.you know that you're really special to me? And.I just wanted to tell you that.I wanted you to know that.", Harry couldn't finish what he was going to say. He didn't want to tell her. He made up his mind, he was not going to tell her his true feelings for her. As much as it hurt him to do this, he thought that it would even hurt her more if he told her that he loved her and that he was going to leave tomorrow and that he will not see her until the next summer. It would be too much for her. And he couldn't bear that. Then he continued his unfinished sentence trying so hard to sound cheery, ".I want you to take care of yourself while I'm gone. And I don't want you to worry because I'll be back next summer and I promise you that I'll send you mail every week to see how you're doing.", he did it. He'd finished it.  
  
Aya felt upset about what he had just said. She was expecting him to say something even more special. But he didn't. Her frown was even worse now than it had been a few seconds ago. Her expression made Harry's heart break. It made him feel like hugging her and telling her that he loved her so much and that he doesn't want to see her crying. But he controlled himself. He stayed where he was and just watched her cry. After a few seconds, Aya tried with all her might to stop her crying and looked up at Harry and said,  
  
"Can I be with you when you leave?", she asked sorrowfully.  
  
It hurt Harry just to say one simple word to her. "No.", he said to her.  
  
She nodded. Then turned away to start walking back to her house. Harry couldn't control himself anymore. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly as if his life depended on it. Aya was facing the other way and she was happy to be, because she didn't want Harry to see that she was smiling.  
  
Author: How sad. 


	5. Harry's Problem

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: This chapter's kinda funny 'cause Ron's in it. It might be a bit corny to some people, so sorry to all of you, I not funny that funny then.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - HARRY'S PROBLEM  
  
Aunt Petunia woke up Harry around eight in the morning. After he had taken a quick shower, he put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a gray sweater over it. He looked at himself in the mirror. Harry was surprised to see how different he looked. He looked mature. And it was hard to even say to himself that he was.well.good-looking. From all the Quidditch he had been playing and all the food he had been eating for four years when he was at Hogwarts, turned Harry's skinny body into a more muscular body. He was impressed by what a lot of exercise and food could do to a person's body. And he had been going to the gym with Aya since she always went to the gym and she needed company. At first Harry was nervous about it, but then after going there every week, he had gotten used to it. Even with a sweater on, the muscles on his arms, chest, and abs were still very noticeable. He began to think about how would other girls react to his new look. What Harry didn't notice was that he has been smiling like an idiot in front of the mirror. When Harry finally did notice it, he shook his head and walked around his room, checking if he had left anything behind.  
  
"Let's see, I got my books, clothes, broom, robes,..what else?", he said talking to himself.  
  
He looked at Hedwig. She was gazing at him in weird way. Harry thought maybe she was wishing that he would forget to bring Slyth along. He went on his hands and knees and looked under his bed. Slyth was fast asleep. "Slyth, wake up. We're going to leave soon.", Harry said irritatingly.  
  
Honestly speaking, Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with Aya, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to go to Hogwarts. He was a wizard, and he needed to learn more to become a fully trained wizard. But the thoughts about becoming a great wizard meant nothing to him. All because of Aya. He couldn't blame her for the way he feels about her. It was his own fault for the way he felt about her.  
  
It was already quarter to ten. The Dursleys were probably waiting for him downstairs. He snagged Slyth from under the bed and put him inside a box with little holes on it. "You'll have to stay in here for a while, but don't worry I'll let you out in about maybe thirty-five/forty-five minutes (hehehe.I got that from the movie "Friday".).", Harry told his sleepy snake.  
  
He carried as much things as he could carry and went downstairs. He saw that Dudley was sitting on the living room couch. Taking up all the space on the couch. The couch looked real tiny whenever Dudley had his ass on it. He knew he wouldn't be seeing that couch when he gets back next summer, because he knows that Dudley was going to break it any day now.  
  
Uncle Vernon came into the living room. His face gave Harry a mean look.  
  
"Are you done yet, boy? You haven't been taking your time, have you?"  
  
"I'm ready. I just have to get the rest on my things.", said Harry.  
  
When they were all set to leave, Harry gave one last look at Aya's house. He wasn't totally sure, but he thought he had seen Aya looking at him through one of her windows. Harry looked away reluctantly. He couldn't bear to see Aya. He really didn't want to leave her.  
  
"Are you planning on standing there all day, boy?", Uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
Harry turned away from Aya's direction and went inside the car. It wasn't comfortable, sitting in back seat with Dudley. Harry's entire body was pushed against the door. He supposed he had to just bear with Dudley the whole way to King's Cross station. The pain that he was feeling sitting next to Dudley was nothing compared to the pain that was in his heart. He wasn't that excited to go back to Hogwarts than he usually was. Thoughts about how he was going to explain his problem to Ron and Hermione came into his mind. Wondering if they would notice sudden change of behavior.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross at around quarter to eleven. The Dursleys left Harry without even saying goodbye (as usual). He pushed his trolley in front of the barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. There it was. Platform nine and three-quarters. He was used to going through the barrier now, so it was easy this time. Once he got through, Hogwarts Express was right in front of him. Standing next to the train was Ron and Hermione. Obviously waiting for him.  
  
He pushed his trolley passed them. Still feeling horrible, he forgot to say hello to his two best buddies or even look at them. They gave him a look of disappointment. Nor did he care. It was as if he was in a trance. He found an empty compartment and set his trunk inside. He sat down and laid his chin on his hand. Just as he started to sigh, Hermione and Ron came into the compartment. They put their belongings beside Harry's. Then they both sat on the opposite of Harry. There was a few moments of silence and it surprised Harry that Ron was the one who broke it.  
  
"So Harry, did you have a nice summer?", Ron said uneasily.  
  
Harry didn't respond after a few seconds. "I did, before I had to come to this godforsaken place.", he said hotly.  
  
Ron and Hermione were shocked by what Harry had just said. They've never seen him act in this kind of behavior before. Hermione wanted to lecture him, but she thought that a lecture would just make Harry even more upset than he already is. Ron, on the other hand, wanted to know what was going on with Harry. It seems to him that Harry was thinking really hard about something, but what? He couldn't take this anymore. He had to ask.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before. You don't have some kind of illness, do you?, Ron knew it was a stupid question. Harry looked fine to him. But now that Ron had really taken a good look at Harry, he noticed that Harry had grown taller and that he had muscles. Muscles for heaven's sake! He looked at Hermione's direction and saw that she had taken notice of his muscles too. He began to wonder how Harry got so buff all of a sudden.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm upset right now.sorry for talking to you that way, Ron.", Harry said gloomily.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. Just tell me why you're so upset.", said Ron.  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. Thinking if he should tell them about Aya. But then he thought to himself, ("They're you're friends, you silly git! Just tell them! What's holding you back?!").  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you.", he took a deep breath and began. "I met this girl.  
  
"Uh-oh.", said Ron without even letting Harry finish his sentence. Hermione elbowed Ron's arm and gave him a irritating look. Then they both looked back at Harry, waiting for him to continue.  
  
".she lives in Privet Drive too. We became friends quickly. We became close. Real close. and. I feel so terrible for leaving her. I.sort of.miss her.", Harry said as he stared at his hands.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to talk. "Oh Harry.don't worry. You'll see her again when you get back.", her face showed sympathy for him.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure both of you can write to each other. Everything we'll be fine.", said Ron, trying to sound cheery.  
  
"I guess.", said Harry.  
  
It was a bit unusually quiet in their compartment. Both Hermione and Ron were trying to make up jokes just to see Harry smile. Harry would smile at them a smile from time to time just to make his friends feel better. It was hard to stop thinking about Aya. He thought about her laugh, her smile, and everything nice she did. But what he liked the most about her was the way she brushed her beautiful black hair with her fingers. He really couldn't get enough of that. It took Harry three minutes for him to notice that he had been smiling to himself. And that Ron and Hermione have been staring at him with big stupid smiles on their faces. This made Harry scowl at them, but his scowl just made those two stupid smiles even bigger. He turned his head away, irritated by the fact that they knew who he was thinking about.  
  
"So Harry, what's this girl's name? If you don't mind me asking.", Ron said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry looked at Ron as if he was about to kill him. Which made Ron happier. Then he finally answered, "Aya, Aya Li.".  
  
"Oh nice.pretty name. So what does she look like?", asked a very curious Ron.  
  
"Oh will you just shut up, Ron!", Hermione said irritatingly.  
  
But Harry continued to answer his question. "She's. beautiful."  
  
Even though Hermione didn't want Ron to make Harry feel even worse by bringing up the subject, she was now very interested in what Harry was saying.  
  
"And?", Ron asked with a hint of a smile coming on his face.  
  
"Alright, I know what the both of you are getting at!", Harry said scowling. He sat back and folded his arms and looked from the very interested Ron to Hermione. Both were still waiting as if they were expecting him to continue his new friend's description. Harry couldn't stand the way they were looking at him so he had no choice, but to continue. "She's tall, pale skin, long jet-black hair, cute face, what else do you want me to say?!"  
  
"Come on, I know you're holding back something that's just itching to get out.", Ron said as he leaned forward. Surprisingly, Hermione did the same.  
  
"She SEXY! There I said it! Happy now!", Harry snarled.  
  
"Oh very.", said Ron, still with a smirk on his face as he leaned back at the same time with Hermione did.  
  
"I hate you both.", said Harry.  
  
"We know.", Ron and Hermione said as one with big smiles.  
  
"Heeey." , said Hermione. "Where that snake I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Slyth?", asked Ron.  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL! I TOTALLY FORGOT!", Harry shouted as he pulled out the box that had been squashed under Hedwig's cage. He opened it quickly and was scared out of his mind when Slyth made a snap for his face.  
  
"DON'T EXPECT TO BE ALIVE THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT TO ME, BOY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S BLOODY LIKE TO BE SQUASHED UNDER A FLAMING BIRD CAGE?!", screamed Slyth.  
  
Harry was grateful that Ron and Hermione didn't understand what Slyth was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Slyth. I forgot.", Harry told Slyth in Parseltougue.  
  
"YOU FORGOT THAT YOU HAD A LIVING CREATURE WITH YOU?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do it again.", said Harry.  
  
"Be sure that you don't.", hissed Slyth before he turned to lie down next to Harry.  
  
"What did he say?", asked Hermione who was completely interested in seeing Harry actually talking to a snake.  
  
"He said that he didn't want to get out of the box. And that he enjoyed being squashed under Hedwig's cage.", said Harry.  
  
Slyth had heard what Harry said and gave Harry a threatening look.  
  
Author: I like this chapter. I'm sure you do too. So send me your reviews. I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter. 


	6. Big Surprise in the Great Hall

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author: Read it! And when you're done. Like it!  
  
CHAPTER 6 - BIG SURPRISE IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
After hours of waiting, they've finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone, except Harry, was excited to leave the train. The thought of staying in the train without anyone noticing, and hoping the train will take him back, crossed his mind. He knew it was a stupid idea.  
  
All three of them stepped out of the train and raced to the carriages. When they finally got into one, Hermione started talking wildly.  
  
"Oh, I've totally forgotten! I heard some prefect saying that Dumbledore is going to bring someone very important to Hogwarts. And that she will be staying in the Gryffindor Tower with us.", Hermione said excitingly.  
  
"She? A girl?", asked Ron.  
  
"No, a fag, Ron.", Hermione said in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Why do you suppose she's important? And why is she staying at Hogwarts?", asked Harry.  
  
"Beats me.", Hermione replied.  
  
A few minutes passed and they were already at the castle. They all made their way into the Great Hall, in a hurry to inhale all the food they could. Harry noticed that The Great Hall has been decorated ("Maybe it's for the new girl that's coming.", Harry thought.).  
  
When everyone was settled in their seats, the sorting ceremony began. Many first years made it to Gryffindor, and very little for Slytherin. Once the ceremony was over, they all ate as much as they could. Harry wasn't sure at first, but he thought that the other Gryffindors were waiting for someone or for something special to happen. Maybe they knew about the new girl too.  
  
There was also one more thing that Harry had noticed. And yet again, he wasn't so sure about it either. He didn't know if he was just imagining it or not, but he thought that all the girls in the Great Hall were staring at him. Including Hermione.  
  
Harry put his head down, so that nobody would see him blushing. He knew he looked different, but he didn't know that he looked THAT different. Almost all of the girls were giggling, talking, and looking at his direction all at the same time. The only girl who was quiet was Hermione. And he was thankful for that. I don't think he could bear to see Hermione giggling and blushing at him. But she did look at him in a strange way. He pretended not to notice her staring at him and turned to Ron.  
  
He almost made a loud squeak when he saw that Ron had been staring at him as if Ron was about to murder him on the spot.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?", Harry asked. There was a hint of fright in his voice.  
  
"Don't act stupid, Potter. Hurry up and tell me what you did to yourself during the summer. And then show me how you did, so we'll be even.", threatened Ron.  
  
"I do not understand a goddamn word you're saying.", said Harry.  
  
"Yes you do. Look around you. All the girls are staring at you as if you were Professor Lockhart or something. So tell me your secret. Which spell did you use?"  
  
"I didn't do any spell. I just went to the gym every week, that's all.", Harry explained.  
  
"Wow..you must've had a hard time trying to get all muscular.", Ron said totally in awe.  
  
"I wasn't trying to get all muscular. The only reason why I went to the gym was because Aya needed company.", Harry told Ron.  
  
"Right, of course.", Ron said, obviously not believing Harry.  
  
He ignored Ron. There was no point in arguing back, since he knew Ron won't believe him.  
  
Everyone sitting in the Gryffindor table were talking about the new broom that just came out, Lightning bolt.  
  
Harry turned to Ron again." A new broom? What does it look like?"  
  
"Oh, Harry you should see it! It looks three times cooler than the Firebolt! And three times faster! It's gold and it's thicker than the Firebolt. I heard that it costs a fortune! Only very few Quidditch players have it!", said Ron.  
  
"Brilliant!", was all Harry could say.  
  
Once everyone has finished their supper, the food on the plates vanished. Then Dumbledore began his speech, "Welcome, everyone. I would just like to inform those who are new here that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to every student. Also that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.", he stopped to look at all the students before continuing, "There is also one more important announcement that I have to say. I'm sure some of you have heard that there would be someone coming to stay at Hogwarts. Although, she will not be here to learn or either teach. She is simply coming because she wanted to visit Hogwarts. She is a very good friend of mine. And she's fifteen years old.", Dumbledore paused to enjoy the reaction of many boys in the hall. "She will be arriving in about.a minute or so. So I would like all of you sit tight and wait for her arrival."  
  
A prefect stood up from her chair and asked, "But Professor, how will she get here? She cannot use Hogwarts Express, and definitely cannot apparate."  
  
"My dear, this girl that you are about to meet is a hundred times stronger than You-know-who will ever wish to be. She will be able to do anything she wishes. Even if Hogwarts is enchanted with a spell that will avoid anyone from apparating.", Dumbledore said proudly.  
  
Everyone in the Great hall gasped. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. How could it be. There's no one that powerful. It's impossible.  
  
After a few seconds, everyone in the hall went silent. They didn't know why, but they felt that something was coming, something BIG. Before they new it, a bright light came from the ceiling. And a beautiful young lady in a pretty dress came from the light, and slowly made her way down to the floor. The light was still shining on her, so everyone could see her clearly. She had black hair, pale skin, and a really cute face. Every boy in the hall couldn't take their eyes off her, including Harry, but that was not the reason why Harry was staring, it was because it was the last person he was expecting to see.  
  
Aya.  
  
  
  
Author: Pretty exciting. 


	7. The Visitation

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author: just read it.  
  
CHAPTER 7 - THE VISITATION  
  
Harry had to rub his eyes and lean forward just to make sure that he was really looking at the girl that he had been dreading about for the past few days. He didn't know if he should be absolutely happy or incredibly scared. Happy for actually seeing her again. And scared for not knowing how he was going to face her.  
  
"Ron.that's Aya. That's the girl I told you about.", Harry said not taking his eyes off Aya.  
  
"But how could that be?", Ron didn't take his eyes off her too.  
  
"Harry, why do you suppose Dumbledore said that she's so strong?", asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know..but I'll find out soon enough.", Harry said.  
  
Aya walked right next to where Dumbledore was standing and gave the old headmaster a hug. When they parted, Dumbledore turned to the students. " Everyone this is, Aya."  
  
"Hiiii", every single boy in the hall said blissfully.  
  
"Aya here, will be staying in the Gryffindor Tower.",Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by the cheers of many Gryffindor boys. ".and I have also given her the authority to make sure all you students are behaving like good children.", this wiped the smiles off the boys' faces. "And now, bedtime!"  
  
Prefects led them all to their own houses. Harry would've stayed behind if he weren't so damn nervous. He planned on staying in the common room to have a talk with Aya before going to bed tonight. He was also thinking on how he was going to approach her without giving her a heart attack. When he thought of ways to scare her to death, made him laugh out loud. Ron and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Probably thinking that he was already going mad.  
  
All Gryffindors stopped when they've reached the portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?", the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Wiggle worm", said the Prefect. And the portrait swung forward. Everyone was happy to be back in their common room. They've missed the big fireplace and all the cozy chairs.  
  
The common room emptied after a half and hour passed. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, were the only ones left. Harry could tell that both of his friends couldn't keep their eyes open any longer.  
  
"You guys are pretty tired. Why don't both of you go to sleep now. Don't worry about me, I can wait for her by myself.", Harry said rather politely.  
  
"Are you sure?", Hermione asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, you guys go ahead. Oh, and Ron, can you let Hedwig out of her cage and put Slyth on my bed?", asked Harry.  
  
"I'll let Hedwig out, but I'm not sure about Slyth." Ron said as he walked towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
"'Night, Harry.", Hermione said. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before going off to bed.  
  
"Goodnight", he said to her.  
  
He waited for another fifteen minutes before he heard someone coming through the portrait. Before Ron, Hermione and he started waiting in the common room , he took his Invisibility cloak from his trunk and slipped it into his cloak, so that no one would see.  
  
The moment he had heard the portrait swing open, he took out his Invisibility cloak and put it on himself. The person who had come through the portrait was exactly the person he had been waiting for. Aya. Harry noticed that she was wearing a blue sweater and gray pants. Even if she was wearing simple clothes, she still looked incredibly beautiful.  
  
While Harry was waiting for her to come, he had already planned out how he was going to surprise her. Harry quietly approached her and tip toed right behind her. She had stopped to take a good look at the common room. This was Harry's chance. He had to take it. Harry reached out and placed his hand over her mouth, and his other hand went over her arms. She was struggling with difficulty to get out of his arms. But when he tightened his grip on her, she stopped moving and her muscles clenched. This was what Harry wanted her to do, he knew she would do this. He lowered his head closely to hers, so that he could whisper into her ear. He was so close that his lips were already touching her ear.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." , he said in a whisper. Harry tried to make his voice sound sexy, but he failed. Instead he sounded like a murderer who was about to kill her in a few seconds.  
  
Aya's eyes widened in shock. Harry knew why. He was expecting this reaction. Aya knew it was him, but she couldn't believe it. Impossible as it may seem to her, she wanted it to be true. She wished it was him, because she had neen wanting to see him ever since he had left for school.  
  
Harry removed his hands from her and stepped forward, so that he would be facing her. She did not move away, she just stayed in the same position that she had been in. When Harry was standing right in front of her, he removed his cloak and let it fall to the ground. They both stared at each other. Neither of them could move. Harry wanted to hug and kiss her so badly, but he was too chicken to do that. But finally Aya couldn't take it anymore. She launched forward at him and clutched him so tightly, the way he had done to her before. Harry wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head as she began to cry.  
  
"Please, don't cry, Aya. There's no reason to cry. I'm here. ", he said to comfort her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked through sobs.  
  
"I was scared. Scared that you may not like me once I've told you. I'm so sorry, Aya. I'll never lie to you again.", he said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry too.", Aya said as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
Harry wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. Then he did something that he thought he would never do to a girl. Kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him, a smile came to her lips. Harry would have fallen if he was not holding Aya. Her smile was enough to make guys stumble as they walk.  
  
They stayed in the common room. Talking all night about many things (which I will not tell you about 'cause I am way too tired). It was one o'clock in the morning and Aya had already fallen asleep on the couch. She looked uncomfortable, so he pulled her next to him. He lay her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her, then finally went to sleep.  
  
Author: ..I'm sleepy.it's 2 in the morning and I'm still awake because I really wanna finish this chapter. So please, be a pal, and send me a review for all my hard work. 


	8. Summoned

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author: I just wanted you to know that Harry's "magical friend" is Aya. Not Slyth, Aya.  
  
You find you soon enough.  
  
CHAPTER 8 - SUMMONED  
  
Being shaken vigorously in the morning, wasn't Harry's idea of waking up in the morning. He shielded his eyes with his hand and peeked to his who had woken him. It was George.  
  
.or Fred. Harry couldn't tell, he was too sleepy to even get a good look. Fred/George had a big smirk on his face, probably because there was a very beautiful girl sleeping next to Harry, which he had his arm around too.  
  
"Goooood Mornin', Harry!", George/Fred said brightly.  
  
"Fred?", Harry asked.  
  
"No, George.", he said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Sorry.what time is it?", Harry asked again.  
  
"Iiiiiiit's ( He said as he looked down at his watch.) six thirty. You better go get dressed.", George said before he left Harry.  
  
Harry still hasn't removed his arm that was wrapped around Aya. For some reason he just wanted to keep it there.  
  
"Aya. Aya, wake up", Harry said as he gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"I don't wanna get up.", she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Harry smiled, she looked so cute when she's talking in her sleep. ("Now, how am I gonna wake her up without her getting her all pissed?", he thought to himself.) Harry picked her up and stood in front of the couch. ('I know I didn't wanna piss her off, but I really wanna do this.One.two.three!) He threw her on the couch. Aya woke up with a scowl on her face. She looked over to where Harry was and gave him a mean look that made Harry's heart flutter. He knew he always smiled at her at the wrong times, but it seems to make her laugh.  
  
"If you ever do that to me again, I swear I will make sure that you will curse the day your mom set her eyes on your dad.", Aya threatened.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna have a shower.", Harry said while walking towards his dormitory.  
  
As Harry left, Aya walked up the girls' dorm and snatched a black dress and cloak, then she had a quick shower in the ladies bathroom. When she went back to her dorm, she saw that there were four girls who were fixing their hair. All four girls turned their eyes to her when she came in.  
  
"Oh, you must be Aya. Hi, I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you.", said one of the girls as she shook Aya's hand. Yuna looked over to another girl, "This is Lulu." Then she pointed to the pretty girl next to Lulu, "That's Mayu.", and pointed to another who was sitting on her bed," .and that's Rikku." She turned to Aya and gave her a sweet smile, "I guess you're stuck with us."  
  
"I guess I am.", Aya said to her. Then she added," It's nice to meet all of you."  
  
All four girls smiled to her in return. Aya noticed that all four girls were incredibly beautiful. Yuna, with her brown (slightly blond) hair. Her eyes were chinky, and she had a really cute face. Cute enough to look like a five-year old. Lulu, on the other hand, can pass for a model. She was tall and had short dark brown hair. Mayu was real pretty. Her hair was jet- black just like Aya's, but it was wavy. And her eyes were light brown with long eyelashes. And Rikku.to Aya, she was the prettiest among all four of them. Rikku had long blond hair. And had braids in different areas of her hair, which looked pretty cool to Aya. But what was really nice about Rikku was her eyes. Aya didn't know that a person's eyes could be so green. It was as if she was wearing contacts.  
  
Aya realized that she had been standing there, staring at each and every one of them. She turned away and walked up to her mirror. After she was done fixing her hair, she said goodbye to all her new friends. Aya had a lot to do. She had to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore. Not to mention, check out all the students in the corridors and make sure that everything goes right. The hard part about her job was taking off points from students. What if they started to hate her?  
  
When she was on the top of the stairs, she saw Harry, along with his two friends, waiting in the common room. Maybe waiting for her? Aya brushed her hair with her fingers as she made her way down the stairs. Harry stood up when he noticed that she was there.  
  
"Hey.", said Harry.  
  
"Hi.what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the great hall?, Aya asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you.", Harry replied.  
  
"We?", Ron told Harry, but Harry ignored him. Instead, Ron got a slap in the stomach from the back Hermione's hand.  
  
"You look great.", Harry said to Aya.  
  
Aya didn't know what to say. All she did was blush. She was usually speechless when Harry gave her a complement, but this time she was able to say something. "Thanks.er.you better go. I don't want all of you to be late.", Aya spun around and walked briskly towards the portrait. When she was already out of sight, Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"You don't think she's trying to avoid us, do you?"  
  
"Nah.she's just shy. She always acts this way whenever I give her a complement.", said Harry.  
  
All three of them made their way into the Great Hall. Harry was disappointed to see that Aya wasn't there. They all sat side by side in the Gryffindor table. Harry was quiet, thinking about what he and Aya had been talking about last night. It turns out that Aya is not an ordinary witch. She is what you call a "Weiss witch." A witch that has the power of different witches from multiple worlds. He supposed that was the reason why Dumbledore had said that she was stronger than Voldermort. At first, Harry couldn't believe or even understand what Aya had told him, but after a while he began to understand some of it. It was hard to believe that Aya was blessed with the power of witches from other worlds. Other worlds. Harry didn't know that there were other worlds other than the one he was living in. Aya had told him also to keep this secret only to himself. He asked her how she has powers from other worlds, but she wasn't able to answer his question.  
  
"Harry.", Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
Harry shook his head before turning to Ron. "Wha?"  
  
"You've been staring at your food with your mouth hanging open. Hermione and I lost our appetite when you started drooling."  
  
Harry wiped the drool off his face.  
  
"Well, we better go, or we're going to be late.", Hermione said standing up from her chair.  
  
Harry stood up and followed behind Ron and Hermione to their class. First class was Transfiguration. Next was Herbology. And after that was his least favorite class, double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry took a seat next to Hermione and Ron. As they sat in silence, the door crashed open and Professor Snape came walking through it. He sneered at Harry as he passed by.  
  
"Today, we will be practicing how to." Snape was not able to continue because he had just saw Harry fiddling with his pencil and staring deeply at it as if he were either concentrating or was in deep thought. "Ahh.I see that Mr. Potter here does not want to pay attention.", a lot of Slytherins started sniggering.  
  
Harry's head shot up when he heard his name.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because Potter here already knows everything. Or maybe because he was thinking of a certain someone.", every Slytherin laughed at his joke. How did he know that Harry was thinking about Aya.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about anyone.", he told Snape.  
  
"Really? Not even about the new girl? What's her name Anaiya? Maya?", the Potions master teased.  
  
"It's Aya.", Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ah yes! Aya. I saw the way you looked at her when she first arrived.", the Slytherin couldn't control themselves anymore. They were laughing because they knew they had something to tease him about later. Harry looked over to Malfoy who was holding up a sign that said, "POTTER'S IN LOVE WITH AYA!", all the Slytherins were laughing at this especially, but all of that went away when someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Severus, may I borrow Potter for a while? It's urgent.", she said while looking at Harry.  
  
"He's not done with my class.", Snape began.  
  
"I SAID IT IS URGENT!", Professor McGonagall said in a raised voice.  
  
".fine, take the boy.", said Snape, partly irritated.  
  
Harry grabbed his things and followed Professor McGonagall into the corridors.  
  
"Professor, where exactly are we going?", Harry asked.  
  
"You have been summoned by Professor Dumbledore. Do not ask why, because I do not know the reason either.", she said.  
  
He followed her all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. They stopped at the office door.  
  
"This is where I leave you..good luck, Harry Potter.", she said, then she walked away.  
  
He felt nervous for some reason, not knowing why. As Harry raised his hand to open the door, he hesitated for a moment, then finally did. He looked inside and there he saw Professor Dumbledore. His eyes didn't show its usual twinkle. 


	9. Discoveries

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER 9 - DISCOVERIES  
  
"Come in, Harry. It's been a long time since we last had a chat.", said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry entered the room and stood in front of big desk.  
  
"Have a seat, Harry. You'll be staying for quite a while.", Dumbledore told him.  
  
He sat down wondering why he would be staying for a while. The thought of being expelled, rushed into his mind. It made him shiver.  
  
"Am I to be punished? Expelled?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh no, Harry. I just simply wanted to speak to you.", Dumbledore said as he sat down on his big chair.  
  
"About what, if I may ask?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a second before saying, "It's about Aya."  
  
"Sir, she not my girlfriend. We're just friends.", Harry said quickly.  
  
The old man chuckled. Harry felt like an idiot to think that Dumbledore would call him to his office just because he thought that he had some kind of relationship with Aya. "Harry, I didn't have you come here for that reason."  
  
"Oh, sorry..hehe.", Harry said uneasily.  
  
After a few moments, Dumbledore's expression changed from being happy to being serious. "I just wanted to ask a few questions about Aya. And I also have a few things to explain to you."  
  
The look on Dumbledore's face made him nervous. He shifted in his chair before Dumbledore asked his first question.  
  
"Has Aya told you the truth? Why she's here? Why Hogwarts?", Dumbledore asked as he leaned forward to listen to Harry's answer.  
  
"No, she hasn't. The only thing I know is that she is a Weiss witch.", said Harry, who was now very interested in why Aya came to Hogwarts.  
  
"I supposed she wouldn't have told you.", he said half to himself. "Harry, Aya is not here to visit Hogwarts. She is here because there will be a dangerous person coming to Hogwarts, and everyone will soon be in grave danger."  
  
"What? Who? And why?", he asked urgently.  
  
"Alright, Harry. I think this would be easier if I would explain this from the beginning. I want you to keep quiet, and listen to what I have to say to you. You can ask all your questions when I finish." Harry nodded at him. "As you already know, Aya is a Weiss witch. I expect you already know what that is. Although, Weiss witches/wizards became extinct a thousand years ago. She is not from this world, she came from another planet called Kairia. And in Kairia, there is a man who envies her power, his name is Ordeith. He is a very powerful and cruel man. As soon as he found out that Aya will surpass him one day, he decided to try and kill her while she is still young and less poerful than he is, using an awful spell, but made a simple mistake in casting it. Instead of destroying Aya, she was sent to this world that we live in. The moment Ordeith realized that Aya was still alive and living in this world, he sent her a message which said that he will come to Hogwarts and will have the last battle with her. And if Aya wins, naturally, Ordeith will not bring any harm to everyone in our world and to the people in Kairia. But.if Aya loses, Ordeith will destroy our world and everyone in it. Not to mention, rule Kairia."  
  
Harry stared in astonishment. His mind began to wonder if Aya was that strong to take on such a powerful person. He opened his mouth to ask all these questions that came into his mind, but closed it when he remembered that Dumbledore wanted him to be silent until he was done explaining.  
  
"Of course, I didn't want any of my students to get hurt when the fight starts, but Ordeith also said that no student is allowed to leave the school. If that happens, he will come immediately. In a week or so, I will inform all students what will take place here. The fight will begin in one month as he said in his message.  
  
"Aya is very concerned for all the people. So she came up with a plan. She sent a message to three men from Kairia, and asked them to do whatever they can to get here as quickly as possible to help her fight Ordeith. These three men are not to be underestimated. Aya has told me that they could almost be as good as her. And now, we are still waiting for their reply.", when he stopped, he looked at Harry as if expecting him to start asking his questions.  
  
"Professor, why here? Why Hogwarts? Can't they just fight in Kairia? I'm not saying that I don't want Aya to be here, I just wanted to know why Ordeith chose this place.", Harry finally asked.  
  
"Ah, well, you see, it is because there is something in Hogwarts that Ordeith wants." , said Dumbledore.  
  
"What does he want?", Harry asked, now very curious.  
  
"Ordeith somehow found out that there is an ancient book hidden here at this school. And that would be ' The Book of Weiss '. This book was found a hundred years ago by a student. Ordeith wants it because it contains spells that only Weiss witches and wizards know. If this book is in his hands, he will be the most powerful wizard in modern time. Sadly, we don't know how to open the book. It has a seal that only powerful witches/wizards can open. I'm thinking that Aya may know how to open it. She hasn't tried, so I'm not completely sure."  
  
"How did the book get here?", asked Harry.  
  
"Aya says maybe a Weiss witch may have left it here.", he answered.  
  
"So.who are those three men that Aya wants help from?"  
  
"I was told that they are her closest friends. And very strong wizards they are indeed. Galad, Mat, and Shasta. Aya thinks that if they combine their powers, they may have a chance to defeat Ordeith."  
  
"I understand now.", Harry said, still a bit shocked from all he has heard.  
  
"Aya begged me not to tell you, she does not want to keep you worried, but I thought it would be best for you to know since Aya is your friend."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.", said Harry.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner. I think you should go on ahead. Don't want you to be late.", said Dumbledore who began to stand from his chair. Harry stood up and gave Dumbledore a smile and turned to walk out of the office. As he opened the door, Dumbledore finally said, "Be sure that only you, Ron and Hermione, are the only ones who know about this.", Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Harry was glad to finally see the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Author: I need reviews! 


	10. Questions

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER 10 - QUESTIONS  
  
As Harry closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall, still recovering from all the shock. He had not expected that they were going to be in a very serious situation. ' Aya must be under a lot of stress. ', he thought.' I cannot imagine how hard it must for Aya to be in that kind of situation. I have to talk to her later.'  
  
Professor Dumbledore paced around his room, thinking if it was really a good idea to tell Harry about the problem. He knew that Aya didn't want him to tell Harry. And that she will be very disappointed in him when she finds out. But he thought it would be best if Harry knew. Thought that Harry might help Aya in a way.  
  
He sat down on his desk. Tired from all the pacing he did.  
  
"Why did you tell him?", came a voice.  
  
He almost fell out of his chair when he heard a voice he was not expecting to hear.  
  
It was Aya. She had been watching the whole time. This startled Dumbledore for a moment, but then he recovered.  
  
"I was simply just doing what is best for you.", Dumbledore said.  
  
Aya walked out of the shadows. She had been hiding in the darkest corner in the room without Dumbledore even knowing. "I do not think that making Harry worried will make my job any easier.", she said. Aya looked as if she was trying to control herself from shaking in anger, but she kept her voice steady.  
  
"Aya, I know you are angry with me, but I think it would help if you had someone to talk to. About the problems, the pain, the fear you are hiding. You cannot always keep something like this to yourself. So I thought that since Harry and you and good friends, maybe he could help you.", Dumbledore said to her.  
  
"I just don't want him to worry about me.", Aya said, a sad frown come to her lips.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his chair and gave Aya a fatherly hug. She clutched the old man as the tears streamed silently down her face.  
  
Harry quickly went down the spiral stairs, through the corridors, and into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the table, an empty seat was between them. Harry sat on the seat they had reserved for him.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry? We were so worried!", Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"Actually she was worried.", Ron said in a mouth full of food.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me.", Harry began. "About Aya."  
  
"What-", Ron swallowed his food. "-what about Aya?  
  
"I can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you after everyone is asleep.", Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks in raised eyebrows. They didn't talk afterwards. All three of them ate their dinner silently. Both Ron and Hermione were eating as fast as they can. In a hurry to know what was so important that they couldn't talk about it in public. When they had finished, the trio quietly when upstairs to the Tower. Hermione left the common room and went into her dormitory to change into regular clothes, while Harry and Ron did the same.  
  
Once they've changed, they stayed in the common room, playing wizard's chess. The moment Harry lost, someone came through the portrait. It was Aya. She found them sitting close to the fire, and walked slowly towards them.  
  
"Dumbledore told you.", it wasn't a question, since Aya already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes.", said Harry.  
  
"You've already told them?", she asked, gesturing to Ron and Hermione's direction.  
  
"Not yet, I have to wait until the common room is totally empty.", Harry replied.  
  
"Oh.right.", she said looking down at the floor.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence. Obviously, one of them waiting for the other to break it. Then Hermione irritably broke it. "Aya, why don't you join us. We could watch Harry lose every game of chess.", Hermione said with a smile that didn't seem so real.  
  
"Er.I'd really love to, but I still have a few things to take care of. I'll be back in a while.", she said. Then she walked briskly to her dorm.  
  
"Another game, Harry?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah.I think I enjoy losing."  
  
Aya sat on her bed, wondering when Galad, Mat, and Shasta would reply to her. She missed her friends so much, but among the three of them, she missed Galad the most. Galad was her fiance. His and her parents have arranged it ever since they were just children. Ever since then, they had been close friends, and soon came to like each other. Aya thought that she was in love with him. That was until she met Harry. There was something about Harry that really caught her eye. She just didn't know what. She guessed it probably was because he was funny, and he would always did do the wrong things just to make her smile.  
  
Galad though, was different. He was charming, witty, and absolutely handsome. No other man that Aya has seen who had a much more pretty face than Galad did. There was no girl in Kairia that never looked twice at him. Other than having a pretty face, he had a really nice body. Really nice. There was not a day that Aya had never caught herself staring at Galad. Those were the things that made him so irresistible. She loved him and Harry very much, almost equally. The problem that is confusing her is, who does she love more? Galad or Harry?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open. Her roommates just entered.  
  
"Aya, you're here!", said Mayu, in very happy way.  
  
"Hello, Mayu. Did everyone have a good day?", Aya said, surprised that she sounded like a teacher.  
  
"Oh, it was great! We saw Darek Kinslayer today, and we were able to talk to him! Do you know him? He's one of the cutest guys in Hogwarts!", Luna said wildly. Almost looking as if she was crazy.  
  
"No, no I don't know him. Is he in his fifth year?", Aya asked.  
  
"No, he's in his sixth. Aya you have to see him!", she said excitedly.  
  
"That cute, huh?", Aya said  
  
"You cannot imagine..", Rikku said. "He is just so...Oh my God!"  
  
' I guess this guy is so cute that it's hard to explain how cute. ', Aya thought to herself.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of continuously talking about Darek, Aya's roommates finally decided to have their beauty sleep. They didn't want to have eyebags in the morning. A moment after everyone was in bed, Aya sneaked out of the room and made her way down into the common room. Harry was still there, along with Ron and Hermione. The common room was already empty and Harry seemed to be talking about Ordeith, from the serious expression on Harry's face and the startled looks on his two friends.  
  
"Harry.", said Aya.  
  
"Aya.I just finished telling them.", Harry said standing up from his chair.  
  
"I can tell", she said. "I still haven't heard from my friends.", Aya told all of them. "I'm worried about them. I hope they're ok?", Aya asked.  
  
"I'm sure they are.", Harry said in a comforting way. "We just have to be patient. I'm sure we'll here from them soon."  
  
"I hope so.", Aya said.  
  
"So Aya, what kind of magic to you do anyway?", Ron asked.  
  
"Ron! Will you just shut up?!", Hermione said in a raised voice.  
  
"No, it's alright, Hermione. Well, my magic is very different from yours. Our spells are different too..", Aya began, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Can you do really dangerous magic? Like blow up a building? Or kill someone?", Ron asked wildly.  
  
"Ron, I don't think she can do that. And besides if she did, I don't think she would even try doing it.", Harry told Ron.  
  
"Actually, he's right.", Aya said to Harry. "I can do horrible things like that. As a matter of fact, I've already done those things."  
  
Harry stared in sympathy. He wished he could have said something to comfort her, but he didn't know what. Luckily, Hermione was the one who did it.  
  
"It's alright, Aya. Don't think about those things. I know you're a good person, and you wouldn't do those things on purpose.", Hermione said.  
  
"I know.", Aya said.  
  
Harry was now very curious. He wanted to know why she had to blow up buildings or even kill people, but thought it would be better if he didn't ask.  
  
"I want to apologize to all of you, for all the trouble that I've brought here. I know apologizing is not enough." Aya said, staring at the floor.  
  
"It's not your fault, child. Everyone knows that you didn't mean it.", said a another voice.  
  
Aya and Harry turned to see who talked. It was Slyth. He had come out of his box. Harry, then looked at Aya, his eyebrows were raised.  
  
"You can understand him?", asked Harry  
  
"Yeah.he just talked didn't he? You heard him.", said Aya.  
  
"Aya, I'm the only person who can.", Harry said, eyes widening in shock.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?", asked Ron.  
  
"I think Aya's a Parselmouth.", Harry answered to Ron.  
  
"Wicked..", Ron said, totally in awe.  
  
Author: Sorry if I made mistakes. 


	11. The Reply

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author's note: OK, EVERYONE LISTEN!! I JUST WANT TO SAY TO THOSE WHO HATE MY FIC, PLEASE!!! DON'T EVEN BOTHER SENDING ME REVIEWS SAYING THAT MY FIC SUCKS!! BECAUSE I JUST GOT A SIGNED REVIEW FROM THIS BITCH. I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT HER PEN NAME IS "HERMIONEGRANGER." I DON'T EXPECT EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO READS THIS FIC, TO LIKE IT. IF YOU LIKE IT, FINE. BUT IF YOU HATE IT, THEN STOP READING! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!  
  
.......er...ehehe....enjoy!...*ahem*  
  
CHAPTER 11 - THE REPLY  
  
Aya woke up a little later than usual. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been talking all night. What made the conversation last really long was Ron who kept asking questions like crazy. She couldn't blame him. Ron had never seen someone who could do things other ordinary wizards can't do. Aya felt very grateful that Harry knew when she didn't want to talk about something. He would either tell Ron to shut up, or sometimes he would just change the subject. These were one of the things Aya liked about Harry. He was so sweet and also a very understanding person. But Galad is like that too.  
  
She climbed out of bed and leaned over her things to look for something to wear. Only when she stood up that she noticed that everyone had already left. It felt a little upsetting to her to know that her friends didn't even bother to wake her up. Just as she was about to go change in the ladies bathroom, she saw a note on one of the side tables. She went over to the letter and picked it up. It was for her.  
  
Aya,  
  
Hey, we were going to wake you up early, but we knew that you slept late last night, so we decided to let you sleep some more. If there is still some time left, maybe you could meet us at the Great Hall. We could have breakfast together. But if it's too late, then we'll just meet you at lunch.  
  
Love,  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Mayu & Lulu  
  
Aya smiled to herself after reading the note. ' I guess they didn't forget about me after all. ', she thought to herself.  
  
After dressing up, she started heading to the Great Hall. It was still a bit early, and she might have time to catch up with her friends. When she walked in, she spotted a group of giggling girls in the Gryffindor table. " That's them.", Aya said.  
  
She walked up to them and sat down on the empty chair next to Yuna.  
  
"Heeey, you made it.", said Yuna.  
  
"Yeah.so watcha eatin'?", Aya asked in a baby voice.  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and some green stuff that I don't even want to know what it is.", she said looking down on her plate.  
  
"So Aya, I heard that someone has a crush on you.", said Lulu teasingly.  
  
Aya looked around the Great hall to see who might have a crush on her. But it was hard to tell who since almost all of the guys were staring at her. Then she suddenly gave up and looked back at Lulu. "Who?"  
  
"That Potter boy.", she said with a smile.  
  
"You mean Harry? I don't think so. I think he likes this other girl.what's her name.oh yeah it's Cho, Cho Chang. ", Aya told all her friends who were now paying attention to her now. Aya knew that Harry had a crush on Cho. He told her during the summer.  
  
"Oh, but that's like soooo two months ago.", Rikku said in an annoying tone.  
  
"And plus, why would he like me? I mean, there's so many other pretty girls in this school. Like you guys for example. The four of you are pretty.", Aya said.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to say this, Aya, sometimes there's more than just beauty.", said Yuna.  
  
Aya just smiled at them, she didn't have anything to say to them. Maybe she thought that they were right in a way. She looked across the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry had been staring at her, but he quickly looked away when he realized that she saw him. When she turned to her friends, they all looked at her with smirks on their faces. They also saw Harry looking at her.  
  
"Alright, alright, so there's a possibility. So what?", Aya said irritably. Angry at herself for blushing.  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Harry just turned away from Aya. ' Danmnit! She saw me! She saw me starting at her! I am such an idiot!", Harry thought angrily to himself.  
  
Seamus and Dean who were sitting across from Harry, saw him blushing.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? Why you blushing?", asked Dean.  
  
"Nothing, nothing.", Harry said quickly to them as his eyes flicked in Aya's direction. Seamus, however, saw this. He looked at Aya direction and put on the biggest smile, and then turned to Harry.  
  
"Ahh, you're looking at Aya, aren't you?", Seamus said smirking.  
  
"No, I wasn't!", Harry said, a bit irritated.  
  
"So, it's true then. You like Aya!", Dean said happily.  
  
"Will you shut your mouth?! Somebody might hear you!", Harry said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Harry, you're in love?', Hermione said, trying to act really shocked.  
  
"Oh, no, not you. Hemione, come on, you're the one who always backs me up.", he said to her.  
  
"Not this time, loverboy.", Ron said over his shoulder.  
  
"I hate you guys.", Harry said sadly.  
  
"We know"  
  
(Anyways.moving on)  
  
Aya had had a very hard day. She just took 20 points off Slytherin, because some fifth year boy named Draco Malfoy, put one of the Gryffindor's robes on fire. Then she had to take rounds around the school, to make sure that everything was ok. After that she had been asked to demonstrate how to do different forms in dueling for the Defense and the Dark Arts class. Professor Dilandau, the new DADA teacher, had asked her to show the students. She totally regretted passing by that class. Then she went to Dumbledore's office to ask if he had heard anything about Galad, Mat or Shasta. But he said that there was nothing. After that, she had told her friends that she will not be joining them for dinner tonight, because she was so exhausted from walking around the school all day.  
  
Aya lay down on her bed, too tired to even change into her regular clothes. "What a day.", she said to herself. Just as she was going to pull up her blanket, she noticed a sparkly blue light coming from the window. She quickly rushed out of her bed and opened the window. The was a letter floating in midair. She quickly grabbed it, but just as she did, the sparkly blue light disappeared. Aya payed to attention to it, because she already knew who the letter was from. There was only one person who would send her a letter that was surrounded by blue light. That preson knew that she loved that color.  
  
She tore the envelope, and pulled out a blue piece of paper. There were no writings on it. It was totally blank. Aya, knew already what to do with it, since she had received letters like this before. Aya kissed the paper. And then, she heard the words. It was coming from the blue paper.  
  
"Aya, my love, I'm coming."  
  
When she heard those words, she dropped to her knees and hugged the paper. Embracing it as if her life depended on it. Then she said as the tears came running down her cheeks..  
  
"Thank you, Galad."  
  
Author: Reviews people!!! 


	12. Decisions

1 Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
Author: Thank you to those who reviewed. They were really polite and friendly just the way I want them. Unlike that other girl.*steam comes out of my ears*  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER 12 - DECISIONS  
  
Harry came into the common room, wet and tired from Quidditch practice. He was on his way to his dormitory just when he heard.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He turned around to see who it was. And it was Aya. She was running towards him, tears streaming down her face. Harry didn't know if it was because she was happy or sad. Her face seemed to have a mix of both.  
  
"What it is? What's wrong", Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"He sent me a letter. He said he's coming. Harry I can't believe it!", she smiled at him. It was obvious that she was very excited. But her eyes showed sadness and were still watery from tears.  
  
"That's great, Aya, but who's "he"?, Harry asked.  
  
"It was Galad.", she said.  
  
"Oh.just him?"  
  
"Well.I'm sure he's bringing Mat and Shasta with him. The problem is, I don't know when. He didn't say.", Aya said, a little worried now.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's coming very soon. He knows the situation is pretty serious."  
  
"Yeah, I guess.", she sighed. "Oh, I see you've just came back from Quidditch practice.", Aya said, looking at him up and down.  
  
"Uh.yeah.", Harry said as he looked at his muddy robes.  
  
"You said you were gonna tell me when you were going to have practice, so I could watch you.", Aya made a fake pout. She wouldn't have gone even if he told her. She would be too tired to even watch.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot.", Harry said, scratching his head.  
  
"That's ok. I was only faking it.", she smiled mischievously.  
  
"Bad girl. Very bad.", Harry said as he walked towards his dormitory. "I'll come back down. Wait for me. I wanna talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay.", she raised an eyebrow. "What about?", she asked herself.  
  
Aya sat down next to Hermione. She was reading a book and was writing down some notes.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?", Aya asked.  
  
"Oh, hi.I was just writing down some notes.", Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh.do.you need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. So.have you met Darek Kinslayer?", Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh good God, no. Not you too.", Aya said backing away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Sorry.I heard all those girls you hang out with talking about him all day. I knew you'd act like that if I said anything about him."  
  
Aya looked relieved. "Oh, thank you. I thought you were a part of the Darek Kinslayer fan club."  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"I know he's cute, but is he that cute? I mean, you've seen him, right? He doesn't seem that irresistible, does he?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Well.I met him earlier today. I didn't tell my other friends 'cause I know they'll be buggin' me about it all day. Anyways.Darek came up to me this morning and asked me if I was going out with anyone."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told him.", Aya wasn't able to continue because Harry had just came out of his dorm.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What are you both talking about?", Harry asked as he came up to them.  
  
"We were talking about all these magical creatures.", Aya said quickly, holding up the book that Hermione was reading earlier. She didn't want Harry to know that they were talking about a guy. Nor did she even want to continue talking about it, because she would then have to tell Hermione and Harry that she had a fiance.  
  
"What do you mean "guys", can't you see that we're two beautiful ladies?", Hermione said, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he just gave Hermione a disgusted look.  
  
"Where's Ron? I need him to be here, because I have to tell all of you something very important.", Aya told Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know.", Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"There he is!", Harry said, pointing at Ron, who had just came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Sorry, I bumped into some girl and I had to help her with the books.", Ron said, running to them.  
  
"Riiiight.", Harry said, disbelieving. Kind of raising his eyebrow at Ron and smirking at the same time.  
  
"I was!", said Ron, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Yeees, I'm sure you were.", Hermione said smirking.  
  
"Oh, puulleeeeaze.", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. Can we talk now?", Aya said, a little serious now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.", Ron said taking a seat next to all of them.  
  
"Ok, everyone.", Aya said barely more than a whisper. "Last night I received a letter from my fia.I mean my friend Galad.", Aya stopped, shocked that she almost said fiance. "And he said that he will arrive here at Hogwarts. I don't know when, but I expect him to be here soon. Not today, but soon."  
  
"So like, he's bringing your other two friends, right?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. And here's another thing. I haven't told Dumbledore about the news, but once I do, he'll probably tell the whole school pretty soon about Ordeith's arrival. And.", Aya sighed. ".I'm worried.", Aya buried her face in her hands.  
  
Hermione patted Aya's back soothingly. "Don't worry, Aya. Everything will be alright."  
  
"It's all my fault. I've ruined peoples' lives.", Aya sobbed.  
  
"No, you haven't. Aya, you're a Weiss witch, for heaven's sake. You could take out that Ordeith guy before he could say Knockout.", Ron said jokingly, but frowned again when his lame joke didn't help at all.  
  
"You don't understand. Ordeith is powerful. My powers aren't as strong as his yet.", Aya cried.  
  
"Yet, Aya. Yet.", Harry finally said. "But you will. And that will happen soon. If you practice.while he isn't here yet, you may be able to increase your power."  
  
"Are you crazy?! Do you know that it takes months or maybe even years to do that. I'll probably kill myself in the process.", Aya asked, eyes wide.  
  
"But you can do it?", Harry asked.  
  
"It's so-"  
  
"Is it possible?", he asked again.  
  
"I'll probably-"  
  
"Is it?!", Harry repeated, his voice a little loud and firm.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know how I'm suppose to do it.", Aya shrugged.  
  
".Didn't you say that Galad, Mat, and Shasta are almost as strong as you?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Aya looked a bit curious now.  
  
"Well.maybe they could help you train yourself.", Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione like she had a really good idea. Aya leaned her chin on her fist and thought for a few minutes. Nobody talked, not wanting to interrupt Aya's deep concentration. Then finally she looked up and said, "Fine. I'll tell Dumbledore that I will not be watching the school. I think I could let Shasta watch over the school when he gets here. And Mat and Galad will help me with my training.", Aya didn't look happy at all. She had a blank expression on her face. "I'll be in the school grounds. The students will be forbidden to go there now. Training.damn training.", Aya was now shaking in anger, but controlled it. ".I don't want any of you.not even any of the students or Dumbledore, to see me down there."  
  
"Aya, I.", Harry began.  
  
"When Ordeith comes, everyone must stay inside. No one must watch."  
  
"Aya, we're.", Harry tried to explain.  
  
"The things I do are horrible!", she cried. "I wouldn't be surprised if the three of you didn't want to stay near me anymore after seeing the things I do!"  
  
"We would never do that!", Harry yelled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No matter how terrible, how barbaric, or whatever! We'll always be there for you!", Harry said. ".Especially.especially me."  
  
Aya looked a little shocked. So did Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ron, Hermione.could you guys give us a minute?", Harry asked his friend. They both nodded and turned to go to their dormitories. But Ron was such in a daze that he practically followed Hermione to her dorm. When he was about to enter the dorm with her, Hemione slapped him on the face. Ron finally realized what he was doing and blushed. Then he turned and walked briskly to his dorm, smiling guiltily at Harry and Aya as he passed by. When he was finally gone, Harry turned to Aya.  
  
"Aya, before you go, can we have a little talk? Over there, by the fire.", Harry motioned to the couch that was nearest to the fire. They both sat down.  
  
"Aya.there's been something that I've been wanting.to tell you.", Harry said nervously.  
  
Aya didn't say anything.  
  
"Aya.I.I.er."  
  
"Wait.", Aya said, putting up a hand to his face.  
  
"What's-", Harry started to ask.  
  
"I.", Aya sounded a little uneasy. "I can't really talk right now. I.I have to go to my dorm. I feel a little dizzy.", she said quickly as she started to stand up.  
  
"Oh.well.can I do anything for you?", Harry said as he too began to stand up.  
  
"No, no, I can take care of myself. E-excuse me.", she stuttered.  
  
As she started to run up the stairs leading to her dorm, Harry asked, "Can I talk to you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"I-I'll see.I might be a bit busy, you know.", she smiled uneasily.  
  
"Oh.I see.", Harry said, looking a bit upset.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"'Night, Aya.", he said back to her.  
  
  
  
When Aya came into her dorm, she quickly threw herself onto her bed, crying quietly. Burying her face in her pillow. Her roommates were fast asleep, and Aya was glad that they were. She didn't want them to see her cry. She's never felt so confused before. Who does she love? Who does she want? Who could she not live without?  
  
The questions kept coming back to her. She thought hard. She couldn't find the answer. What was the answer? She thought. Who?  
  
Aya cried until she could not shed anymore tears. Then finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into his dorm. Ron was still awake. He sat up when Harry came in.  
  
"So?", Ron asked.  
  
"So.what?", Harry asked Ron.  
  
"What was it that you had to tell her?"  
  
"Nothing.I didn't tell her anything.", said Harry.  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"I said it's nothing.', he told Ron finally.  
  
Ron didn't say anthing after this, he just lay back down on his bed. Harry was thankful for that. He didn't want to talk about this to anyone right now. Not even Ron.  
  
After changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed, Harry began to think. How come Aya didn't want to talk with him? Did she suspect that he was going to tell her that.he loved her? She's hiding something. But what? Harry thought hard, but couldn't think of a reason.  
  
It was past midnight. Harry couldn't sleep. Even if he was tired and sleepy, he still couldn't. He had to get Aya out of his mind.  
  
  
  
But that seems a bit impossible.  
  
  
  
Author: Come to me, reviews. *Closing my eyes and concentrating*  
  
(If there's anyone out there who likes my fic, try reading my other story it's called "I'll do whatever it takes". It's very funny. Please read it. Pretty please. I guarantee you'll love it!) 


	13. Suspicions

Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
~~  
  
Author: This chapter is dedicated to Aurumlupi who gave me the idea of giving Slyth a bigger part in the story. Thank you Aurumlupi! Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 13 – SUSPICIONS  
  
"AAAAAHHH!", Harry screamed.  
  
"Keep it down, boy. I was only trying to wake you.", Slyth said.  
  
"By trying to bite off my head?!", Harry yelled back. He sat up on his bed, seeing that everyone in the dorm had already gone.  
  
"I wasn't trying to bite your head off.", Slyth said irritably. "Now get up! And go have some breakfast."  
  
"But it's Sunday, and I don't have to get up so early.", said Harry.  
  
"I don't care. I know that I'm your pet, but I'm also your friend and it's a friends job to make sure that you're eating all your meals. Now go! And bring me up some of those tarts when you get back!",  
  
"Ok, ok.", Harry said smiling. He got out of bed and changed into regular clothes. "Bye, Slyth. I'll be back soon.", Harry said as he left the room. When the door closed behind him, Slyth finally relaxed.  
  
"Damn, that boy.", Slyth hissed. "I almost had him."  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor table, next to Aya and Ron. And Hermione, across from him. Aya was pretty quiet, Harry guessed that she was still upset about last night.  
  
"'Morning, Aya.", Harry said.  
  
"'Morning.", she said, looking up at him with a small smile.  
  
"You feeling better now?", he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Much better, thanks.", said Aya.  
  
"You two are awfully quiet.", Harry said to Ron and Hermione who were looking odd this morning.  
  
"Nothing.", they both said quickly. Obviously thinking or rather wondering what Harry wanted to say to Aya last night.  
  
"Weirdos.", Harry muttered.  
  
"While the four of them were eating peacefully, Aya suddenly gasped. The three of them looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?", Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh God, I thought…", she panted.  
  
"What?", asked Hermione. "You thought what?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind. It's probably nothing, I must be imagining it.", Aya said, trying to relax herself.  
  
"What is?", Ron asked curiously.  
  
"I thought I…", Aya paused before continuing. "I thought I felt Ordeith's presence."  
  
The three of them went pale.  
  
"You don't think he here, do you?", Ron asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure. But I've been having these strange feelings ever since I came to Hogwarts. I payed no attention to it, but now the feelings worse now.", Aya said, a mix of worry and fright shown on her face.  
  
"You should tell Dumbledore about this.", Hermione quickly suggested.  
  
"I will later.", Aya said.  
  
When they were done with their breakfast (actually they hadn't really finished, because they lost their appetite), they stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, after I see Professor Dumbledore.", Aya said as she waved goodbye to them.  
  
While walking in a corridor, she passed by her four roommates.  
  
"Hey, Aya! Where've you been? We wanted to have breakfast with you.", Rikku said.  
  
"Sorry, girls, I have to do some other things.", Aya said sadly.  
  
"Well…ok. Where are you going anyway?", Yuna asked.  
  
"I have to see Dumbledore. Maybe I could see you guys a little later.", said Aya.  
  
"Alright, alright.", Lulu said. :But make sure you do come. We're all planning on watching Darek play Quidditch.", she said with a sly smile.  
  
"Fine. I'll see if I can.", Aya smiled.  
  
"Bye.", the four pretty girls said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Dumbledore turned and said, "Come in."  
  
Aya walked in and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I had to talk to you about something.", she said to him.  
  
"Go on.", he motioned her to talk.  
  
Aya explained her strange feeling of Ordeith being close by. And that she had been sensing it for quite a while now. Aya also told Dumbledore about Hermione's idea about Aya. That she will be training in the school grounds when her friends arrive. Bla, bla, bla…you know all the rest.  
  
"Ah…I see…", Dumbledore twirled his long beard with a finger as he thought for a few moments. " When your friends arrive, I will inform the students of what will be taking place in Hogwarts, and that they will be forbidden to go to the school grounds, however, classes will still continue, until Ordeith arrives."  
  
"Right, I think that would be a good idea.", said Aya.  
  
"But about Ordeith…I don't now what to do about that matter.", he said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Professor. Let me take care of that. I only wanted you to know.", Aya said in a rather brave way.  
  
"It's a good thing you did. I want you to watch your back. And tell me when you start getting these odd feelings again.", Dumbedore said, waving a finger at her.  
  
"I will, don't worry.", Aya stood up. "I'm going to take one last round around the school before I go to bed."  
  
"Thank you.", he said.  
  
"For what?", Aya asked.  
  
"For watching over my school. And I thank you, Miss Aya.", he said with a warm smile. Aya simply smiled and nodded before leaving Dumbedore's office.  
  
"So young, yet so determined.", Dumbledore muttered to himself as he stared at the closed door.  
  
  
  
Aya was checking the classrooms, after that she checked the Great Hall. Next the Quidditch field, then the school grounds. Everything seemed to be ok, so she started heading back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
When she was close to the corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower, Aya felt it again. Felt Ordeith. Then suddenly heard a hissing sound. She turned to see where it was coming from, but couldn't find it. Just then, Aya caught a glimpse of something blue that was in the next corridor. Aya ran towards the next corridor. As she was running she used her power to disappear and reappear at the next corridor. When she got there, it was gone. So was the feeling of having Ordeith near by.  
  
"What was that?", she thought to herself. "It sounded like a snake or something." Aya was not absolutely sure, because the hiss was very faint. She wasn't even sure if it was a hissing sound.  
  
Aya gave up after searching for fifteen minutes, then headed back to the Gryffindor tower. When she came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she gave the password, "Krinkle winkle.", the portrait swung open.  
  
There were very few students left in the common room. All were doing their homework or studying quietly, exceot for three students by the fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly by the fire, waiting for Aya.  
  
Aya dropped herself on the couch that was next to theirs, exhausted from all the walking and running she had been doing.  
  
"You look tired.", said Ron.  
  
"No shit.", Aya said, panting a bit.  
  
"What were you doing?", Harry asked.  
  
"I walked around the whole school. And I mean everywhere. I checked out all the classrooms, corridors, the Great Hall, Quidditch field, and the school grounds.", Aya leaned back and let her head fall backwards against the couch. She stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Dang…", Ron said, feeling sorry for her.  
  
"You said it.", she told Ron.  
  
"But did you check all the secret passages?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh jeez…I forgot. Well, I guess I could leave that up to Filch.", Aya said carelessly. "Oh and Harry.", Aya lifted up her head to look at him.  
  
"What is it?", Harry asked.  
  
"Where's Slyth?"  
  
"He's in my room. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing.", Aya said quickly. Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
Aya thought it would be better if she didn't tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about the hissing sound she heard or she thought she heard. And feeling Ordeith's presence again. She didn't want to give them more things to worry about.  
  
"So…", Hermione said, breaking the silence. "…how was your day, Aya?"  
  
Aya just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Nevermind.", Hermione quickly said. She felt stupid for asking a ridiculous question.  
  
"…D'you see D.K. this morning?", Aya asked Hermione with a sly smile.  
  
Hermione's face turned red. "You mean after Quidditch practice?"  
  
Aya nodded, her smile getting wider. They both giggled. Harry and Ron looked at them curiously.  
  
"I know I never liked D.K., but when I saw him this morning, I just couldn't help staring.", Aya said as she giggled some more.  
  
"Who's D.K.?", Harry asked.  
  
"None of your goddamn business.", Hermione answered.  
  
Harry and Ron were shocked. What's gotten into Hermione?  
  
"We're talking about Darek Kinslayer.", Aya said hastily.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"He wasn't wearing a shirt!", Hermione screamed.  
  
The Gryffindors in the common room shook their heads. Harry and Ron were sniggering.  
  
"Quiet you two!", Aya glared at Harry and Ron. "We're girls, naturally we would go wild if we saw a cute guy without a top! I'm sure both of you would!"  
  
"Sorry, but topless guys are not my type.", Harry said sarcastically. Ron snorted in laughter.  
  
"I meant "girls"! And you know that!", Aya snarled. Both boys kept laughing.  
  
"Oh! Did you see Darek Kinslayer!? He's so cute!", Ron said in a high- pitched mocking voice. Aya and Hermione couldn't help smiling when Ron and Harry started giggling like girls. Some Gryffindors in the common room gave Harry and Ron an "I think their going mad" look.  
  
In the same high-pitched voice, Harry said, "Oh my lord!", he was fanning his face like a girl. "He wasn't wearing a shirt!", Harry squealed, then Ron giggled madly. Aya and Hermione were now laughing. It's not everyday you see two guys going crazy over a guy.  
  
  
  
Author: So wha joo tink? 


	14. The Hunt

Old Title: Harry Potter's Magical Friend  
  
New title: Coming of the Weiss (meaning 'white' in German)  
  
Author: This is one of my favorite chapters. And I know some of you will like it as much as I do. Also, I just want you readers to know that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aya will not be in this chapter. It's because I will be introducing new characters. (  
  
  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER 14 – THE HUNT  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Watch where you're goin'!"  
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"Will you two shut up?!"  
  
Galad was sick and tired of hearing Mat and Shasta's arguing. They had arrived at a very dark forest near Hogwarts. Galad lifted up his hand, then suddenly a bright ball of fire appeared, hovering over his palm..  
  
"We're pretty far from the school, and it's way past midnight. I think we should find a place to camp out.", Galad suggested to the other two.  
  
"What?! No way I'm gonna sleep in this place!", Shasta shouted.  
  
"We will camp here. And quit your whining.", Galad said firmly.  
  
"I wasn't whining."  
  
"I don't wanna here it, Shasta.", Galad said just as firmly as before.  
  
"So, tell me, Galad. Why do we have to camp out? We could just go straight to the school. What are you planning on doing in this forest?", Mat asked.  
  
Shasta looked surprised. "You mean we could have arrived at the school?!", he asked Mat. Mat shook his head 'cause of Shasta's stupidity.  
  
"Nothing.", Galad answered to Mat.  
  
"Truth.", Mat almost growled.  
  
Galad sighed loudly before saying, "I wanted to look for wolves."  
  
"Wolves?", Mat and Shasta asked as one.  
  
"Why the hell would you wanna find wolves?", Shasta asked.  
  
"You know how much Aya loves wolves, and since there was a forest near the school, I thought maybe we could stop by the forest before going to the school, so I could find a pack of wolves for Aya to play with…", Galad admitted, blushing.  
  
"You crazy son of a bitch.", May shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going to grab them and run,", Galad told them. "I'm just gonna borrow them for a while. I'm sure we could talk the wolves into letting me.", he added.  
  
His friends shook their heads.  
  
As they were walking around, searching for wolves, Mat and Shasta weren't in very good moods.  
  
"That's some effect that girl has on you.", Shasta said, a bit annoyed.  
  
Galad glared at him.  
  
"Man, if she told you to eat shit, you'd do it without question.", Mat muttered.  
  
"Alright already! I know you guys are pissed, but come on…", Galad told.  
  
Mat and Shasta didn't say anything to Galad after that, though they still muttered bad words every now and then. Galad walked ahead of them, searching for the wolf that had been howling for the past few minutes.  
  
"This is crazy, Galad. Why don't you just transfigure something into a wolf?", Mat suddenly burst out. Galad gave him a piercing glare that would have made other people cower. But this had little effect on Mat since he was used to Galad's glares.  
  
It took a few minutes before Galad answered Mat's question. "I want to get real ones for Aya."  
  
"Yeah, but Galad. A pack? One is already difficult enough to get, but a pack?, Shasta said.  
  
"You sound like you're scared.", he turned to look at Shasta. "Don't worry, we'll be able to convince them.", Galad said, bringing back his attention on searching.  
  
"Scared…", Shasta muttered, thankful that Galad hadn't heard.  
  
"Hey, Galad. Those men that were chasing us, they were pretty close when we came here. You think they might have…arrived with us?", Mat asked.  
  
"Maybe.", Galad replied, he didn't seem to even worry.  
  
"How could you be so casual?", Shasta asked angrily. "Aren't you even concerned that those men might go to the school, and even kill Aya?"  
  
"Of course, I'm concerned.", he said in an angry tone. "But you know as well as I that Aya can take care of herself better than we can. So don't worry."  
  
"Tch…fine."  
  
Galad let out a loud sigh. Sometimes, he couldn't get Shasta to understand him. Even Mat tells him that he doesn't care much about important things. But what could he do? Do they want me to panic everytime something bad happens? If I did, then how are we supposed to control the situation? The only reason why I stay calm is so that everything will turn out right. Don't they understand that I'm doing this for them and for Aya?  
  
Frustrated from thinking too much about his problems, Galad almost felt glad that he heard something else, besides the sounds him and his friends were making.  
  
"Quiet.", Galad whispered to the other two. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Mat and Shasta quietly listened. And Galad was right. They heard other person's footsteps coming from all around them. The three teenagers quickly stood back to back in a fighting position, ready to attack whoever was coming towards them.  
  
The footsteps were becoming louder by the second. Before they knew it, the men who were sent by Ordeith that were suppose to kill them, were twenty feet form where they were standing. There were three men in all, all were wearing black trench coats. And blue masks on their faces. They had no weapons, but that was no problem for them since all of them had big muscles. They were big enough to crush people with their bare hands. But Galad, Mat and Shasta didn't show the slightest bit of fear. Instead, anger was shown.  
  
Before the three men could get any closer, Galad said on the corner of his mouth, "I'll get their leader, you guys get the other two."  
  
"Show-off…", Shasta muttered.  
  
Just then, Galad rushed forward with amazing speed, towards the leader. When he was within six feet from where the leader was, he jumped high into the air and did a backward flip, kicking the leader's jaw, causing him to be thrown back.  
  
Mat and Shasta waited while the other two opponents were running towards them. When the first had gotten close to Mat, he quickly raised his fist, ready to punch Mat. But Mat caught it with his hand when it was a few inches from his face. Then he twisted it. There was a loud crack. The man fell to his knees, supporting his broken wrist with his other hand, and crying in agony.  
  
Meanwhile, Shasta has already started kicking his opponent's ass. But the man just kept getting up after every blow. Shasta was beginning to become very impatient.  
  
"When will you die?!", he stupidly asked the man he was beating up.  
  
After his opponent had taken many blows from him, Shasta finally gave up.  
  
"You know, I'm losing my patience.", Shasta said with a forced smile, bit it actually looked like he was gritting his teeth. Then he moved away from the other guy (who was still getting up), and Shasta put his wrist together, hands open a little, palms facing his opponent. Suddenly, a bright white ball appeared, which was getting bigger quickly. When it was finally the size of a basketball, Shasta screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!", and then the ball shot out of his hands, fast. It hit the man right on the chest. The man flew back thirty feet, with a large bloody wound on his chest. Then he vanished.  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
Shasta jumped at Galad's yell. And felt Galad hit the back of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the man wouldn't die.", Shasta said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Then hurt him harder.", Galad told him as if it were the most obvious thing to do.  
  
"I did.", Shasta growled.  
  
"Well it probably wasn't hard enough.", Galad replied angrily. Then he turned and walked toward the dead bodies on the ground.  
  
Shasta was a bit shocked to see that Mat and Galad have already killed the other two men. Galad picked up the two bodies and lay them side by side. Then he lifted up his hand towards the bodies and then they magically vanished, just as Shasta had done to his opponent.  
  
Galad turned around to face Mat and Shasta who were watching him.  
  
"Do not forget that our mission here, is to support Aya 'til the end. And protect her all the people in this place. I don't want any of you destroying things before Ordeith arrives. And when he does, I will allow you to use your dangerous powers just as long as it doesn't endanger people's lives.", Galad paused for a moment to glare at them before he stopped and looked at Shasta straight in the eye. "That goes for you, too. You're lucky that you had a good aim at that man. If you'd missed, then half of the forest would be destroyed."  
  
Shasta swallowed the lump on his throat. Galad's words were as cold as ice. Sometimes, Shasta would stand for himself, but other times, he would cower. There was just something about the way Galad spoke when he was angry.  
  
"Galad, you don't have to be so hard on him. Shasta was just trying to help. And besides, he didn't miss.", Mat said to Galad.  
  
"What if he did?", Galad growled.  
  
"Well, he didn't, so stop being so angry!", Mat answered. "What's done is done! Why do you always have to be like this everytime somebody does something wrong?! Is it because you wanna show that you're all that, is that it?!", Mat's fists shook in anger.  
  
"You know that's not it.", Galad said in an even, yet deadly tone.  
  
"Then, what is it?!", Mat asked loudly.  
  
Galad let out a loud breath that mostly sounded like a growl. "It's nothing.", he said in a final tone, before turning in the other direction and started walking away.  
  
"You come back here! I'm not finished with you!", Mat demanded.  
  
"Mat, that's enough. It's alright. Just let him go.", Shasta said, holding back Mat.  
  
But Mat didn't listen. He shoved Shasta out of the way, and marched straight towards Galad. Then he hit Galad on the back which certainly got his attention. Galad spun around to face Mat. Both of their faces wre red with fury.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!", Galad yelled.  
  
"You're my problem!", Mat yelled in return.  
  
Galad had enough of this, before Mat could say another word, Galad punched Mat in the face. Mat rubbed his jaw, then quickly punched Galad back. Next thing you know, they were both rolling on the ground, fighting. Giving each other bruises and cuts which both Galad and Mat paid no mind to. Shasta was having trouble trying to break them apart. When he finally did, he shouted at the pair.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?! Look at yourselves!", Shasta paused before continuing. "Neither of you used to fight like this.", he said a little more softer. "I thought the we three were are buddies, not enemies."  
  
Mat and Galad stood up from the ground, wiping the blood off their faces.  
  
"So I think you two should kiss and make-up." Shasta suggested in a serious tone.  
  
His friends glared at him.  
  
"I'm kidding. I'm kidding.", he said quickly, laughing nervously. "Come on, guys. We're best friends. And I don't want this friendship to end, because of me."  
  
Mat and Galad exchanged looks, then reluctantly, they shook hands.  
  
"Alright.", Shasta said approvingly, with a big happy smile on his face. "Let's go find us some wolves."  
  
The three of them began their search again. After a while, Galad slowed his pace, so that Mat could go ahead, giving him a chance to talk quietly with Shasta.  
  
"Shasta.", said Galad.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry-for the way I acted."  
  
"That's alright, man. I know you didn't mean it. And plus, it was my fault, too. I shouldn't have used the Callandor on that man. I know that we could only use it for emergencies, but I…sort of…lost control."  
  
"I know. It's ok, Shasta. I should have told you before.", Galad gently patted Shasta's shoulder.  
  
"Finally!", Mat shouted irritatingly from up front.  
  
Shasta and Galad chuckled. Mat turned to smile at them.  
  
"I'll take the lead.", said Galad, walking in front of Mat.  
  
After what seemed like another hour of walking, Galad finally stopped.  
  
"They're close.", Galad said.  
  
"Yeah, I think they're somewhere over there.", Shasta pointed to an area.  
  
"Let's go.", Galad started heading towards the direction Shasta pointed at.  
  
Once the three of them had finally came to the area, they all stopped to look around.  
  
"They're hiding.", Mat whispered.  
  
"I know that.", Galad whispered back. He slowly turned around, then he caught a glimpse of something behind the trees. "Guys.", he didn't take his eyes off the trees. "It's over there.", he motioned them to look at the area that he's staring at.  
  
"You talk to it, this whole thing was your idea anyway.", May stood there, crossing his arms around his chest.  
  
"Fine.", Galad sighed. He walked idly towards the trees, muttering something about having wimps for friends. As he came closer, a huge gray shaggy wolf leaped out from behind the trees. It growled at Galad angrily, exposing its sharp fangs. Galad slowly crouched down, so that his eyes leveled with the wolf's. Then he casually lifted up his hand to the wolf's face. A bright light came from his palm, and it went away almost as fast as it came. Then Galad calmly put his hand back down.  
  
"Talk.", he said to the wolf.  
  
"What?", the wolf asked, but just after saying it, he looked stunned that he actually talked, but his expression turned to anger almost instantly. "What is this?!", the wolf demanded. "What did you do to me?! Explain! Why is it that I can talk like you humans?!", it growled, looking ready to attack.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down.", Galad's voice was a bit unsteady. "I used magic on you so that we could communicate. Don't worry, I'll take it away right after I'm done talking to you."  
  
"Magic? What is this magic?", the shaggy wolf asked, looking a little curious, but still angry.  
  
"It's…er…", Galad turned his head to look at his friends. They both shrugged, carelessly, obviously not wanting to help him out. 'I will kill those two when I'm done with this! Those retards!'  
  
"It's…kind of like this power that I have inside of me-", Galad continued as he turned to the wolf "-that allows me to perform or do things that other normal humans can't do.", as he finished, he felt relieved to have figured out a way to explain it to a wolf.  
  
"Ahh…you mean the Dark Power. I've heard of that.", the wolf had a mixed expression of anger and disgust. "Humans performing the Dark Power on animals…"  
  
"Not all magic is bad, you know…", said Galad. "And I will not use my Power to hurt you or your friends."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The wolf stared at Galad and his friends suspiciously. "I don't know why, but something inside me is telling me that I should trust you."  
  
Galad grinned.  
  
"So, what is it that you want to talk about?", the wolf asked.  
  
Galad began to explain. "Well, it's like this, you see, I have this girl-"  
  
"And he's madly in love with her.", Mat said with an expression of bliss on his face.  
  
Galad gave Mat a "I'm going to kill you if you interrupt me again" look before turning his attention back to the wolf. "As I was saying, I have this girl and-"  
  
"You mean she is yours?", the wolf cut him off.  
  
"Yes, she's mine.", he said through gritted teeth. Galad seemed as if he was going to strangle the wolf, but controlled it. "May I continue?"  
  
"Yes, of course.", the wolf said, not noticing that Galad was shaking in fury, and Mat and Shasta's sniggering.  
  
"Thank you.", he said, glaring. "Now, this girl-"  
  
"What is her name?", the wolf asked again.  
  
Mat and Shasta chuckled. They knew Galad hated being interrupted.  
  
Completely enraged, Galad stood up and said, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
The wolf nodded.  
  
"Thank you.", he replied.  
  
Galad turned around, and marched right past Mat and Shasta, deeper into the forest. When Galad was out of sight, there was a piercing scream, "AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Then a few moments later, Galad came walking back. His face looked calm. He crouched down again in front of the wolf.  
  
"Ahhh…", Galad let out a breath. "I'm sorry. Let's continue."  
  
The wolf shifted. It raised an eyebrow at Galad, and took a few steps backward, away from this strange human he was looking at.  
  
"Anyway,-", Galad resumed, acting as though nothing happened. "-her name is Aya Li.  
  
"Yellow Eyes.", the wolf whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
The wolf gave Galad a strange look before answering. "Just recently, the wolves of this forest have felt the presence of another wolf."  
  
"Another wolf?", asked Mat, who was now crouched down next to Galad, and Shasta on his other side.  
  
"Felt the presence?", asked Galad.  
  
The wolf let out a long breath. "Alright, one question at a time. I'll answer your question first.", he motioned to Galad. "Wolves have the ability to communicate with another wolf that is far away, just as long as we can sense them, we can communicate. All the wolves in the forest know each other, through to this way communicating. But something strange happened. We felt another."  
  
"Maybe it's just a new wolf coming into this forest.", said Mat.  
  
"Or maybe a new cub was born.", said Shasta.  
  
"Or maybe you two should shut up and let this wolf explain.", Galad said to the other two.  
  
"As I was saying…", the wolf said, trying to get their attention. "…we felt another. And we were able to talk to her, but not in person. And we found out that she is not a wolf, but in fact, a human."  
  
"And that human is Aya.", said Galad.  
  
"Yes…", the wolf looked a but surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, it's partly the reason why we're here.', said Galad, ignoring his friends.  
  
"Wait just a goddamn minute, Galad!", Mat yelled, looking very frustrated. "You said that you wanted wolves, so Aya could play."  
  
"Mat,", Galad sighed. "we need these wolves. Aya needs them. They can help her."  
  
"Help her with what, Galad?", asked Shasta. "Aya is good as any other wolf. She doesn't need help form another."  
  
"I know that. But she still needs help from these wolves. Think about it, guys. Aya will have an easier time watching over the school.", said Galad. "If we let these wolves spread out all around the school, Aya and them will be able to communicate and we'll be able to know if danger is coming or not."  
  
"But we already know who's coming. Ordeith.", said Shasta.  
  
"But Ordeith didn't say that he was the only one who's coming…", Mat muttered. He seemed as if he finally knew what Galad was up to.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about.", Galad said, as if knowing what Mat was thinking.  
  
"You're right. We need these wolves. But we can't let the students know that there are wolves watching over the school, or they'll freak out.", Mat said, looking determined.  
  
"Er…excuse me?"  
  
All three looked at the wolf. They had totally forgotten that they had been talking in front of it.  
  
"Would you mind explaining whatever it is you're talking about?", said the wolf.  
  
Galad explained everything (Ordeith, the school, etc.).  
  
"Ahh…I see.", the wolf nodded. "The situation is bad."  
  
Galad's heart leaped for joy, now that the wolf seemed convinced. "So, that means…you're gonna come with us?"  
  
The wolf stared at Galad for a moment, then howled. A few seconds later, a pack of wolves came from behind the trees. The big shaggy wolf walked over to the other wolves, and didn't come back after ten minutes. When the wolf came back to Galad and his friends, and said, "My pack has agreed to help the Wolf Woman. And we will stay as long as the wolf woman needs us. But when everything is done, my pack will leave safely back into the forest. Do we have a deal, human?"  
  
"Deal.", Galad said gladly. He stood up and turned to look at his friends. "Alright, let's get going."  
  
"Finally!", Mat said as he and Shasta stood up.  
  
There were six wolves in all, so Mat, Shasta and Galad put each of their hands on a wolf.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought we were going to the school.", the wolf asked curiously.  
  
"We don't need to walk,…er…"  
  
"Ragan. My name is Ragan.", the wolf said.  
  
"Ragan.", Galad nodded. "I'm Galad, and these are my friends, Mat and Shasta."  
  
Ragan gave a little nod at both of them, before asking again, "So, how exactly are we going there?"  
  
Galad put his hands on Ragan's back before answering. "Magic.", was all he said.  
  
In a spit second, Galad, Mat, Shasta, including all six wolves, suddenly vanished from the forest.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry for not describing the three characters (Galad, Mat and Shasta). So here's a character description for ya! Hope it's enough…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 CHARACTER'S DESCRIPTION:  
  
2 Galad - Hair - blond, short  
  
3 Eyes - blue  
  
4 Height - very tall, like…5"11  
  
5 Complexion - pale (bit pink)  
  
- Age - 18  
  
5.1 Mat - Hair - brown, short  
  
Eyes - hazel  
  
Height - tall (5"10)  
  
Complexion - light (you know..normal)  
  
Age - 17  
  
Shasta - Hair - white blond, short, spikey  
  
Eyes - green  
  
Height - same as Mat  
  
Complexion - same as Galad  
  
Age - 17 


End file.
